Bonewielder (Dread Codex 2 Prestige Class)
Bonewielder Bones have always been a focus among most necromancers. They need them to summon the skeletons of the earth, and with the bones they can create servants and mounts. The bonewielder takes this a little bit further. To him the bones are something special, and he collects them, to aid the bonewielder in his task of gaining more power. They learn the power of crafting strong bone amulets which strengthen their power, as well as how to make their own bones into powerful weapons. Bonewielders live solitary lives and crave power. They will create strong skeleton armies, and have been known to march at the gates of strong cities and demand their complete surrender. NPC bonewielders are powerful adversaries, who will perhaps crave the bones of the party, and wish to use them in strange bone rituals. They live far from the known civilization, in bone towers and castles. To most sane people, these spellcasters seem quite mad and must be avoided at all cost. Becoming a Bonewielder Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bonewielder. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The bonewielder gains no new proficiencies with weapons, armor, and shields. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a bonewielder, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex): At the first level of this prestige class, the bonewielder crafts a personal bone amulet which becomes his focus. This focus grants the wielder a bonus to his necromancy spells' save DCs equal to +1 at level 1, +2 at level 4, +3 at level 6 and +4 at level 9. This bonus stacks with spell focus and greater spell focus, but only with necromancy spells. (Ex): The bones of the bonewielder becomes strong and can take much more damage before they break and shatter. This power gives the bonewielder Damage Reduction 5/-. (Su): Starting at 3rd level, the bonewielder learns how to make his arm into a powerful bone weapon. At a command word spoken of the bonewielder, spiky bones break through the skin at 8 different parts of the arm, making it a deadly natural weapon. The bonewielder is always considered proficient with this natural weapon. This is a +1 magical bone weapon at level 3, and the 5th level, this bone weapon grows and become a reach weapon (10 ft.). Note that the bonewielder still retain his hand and can use it if he so chooses. At level 7, this becomes a +2 weapon. The statistics of this natural bone weapon are Dmg(s) 1d8, Dmg(m) 1d10, Crit 19-20, x2, Piercing. (Sp): At the 8th level of this prestige class, the bonewielder is now able to control the bones of others. This spell-like ability works like the spell command, as the bonewielder controls the bones of a subject. He can use this ability a number of times per day equal to his Intelligence modifier. (Su): Upon reaching the 10th level of this prestige class, the bonewielder goes through the bone transformation which will transfer him into a bone creature called the Daerth�l. This is a dark and dangerous bone ritual which takes a full month to complete. This creature is made from bones and is undead. ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Dread Codex 2